In the past, various forms of pumps have been used to deliver paint (or other similar coating material) to a spray gun for atomization in airless spraying. Such pumps have included piston pumps, where the pistons have been driven using a variety of mechanisms, such as eccentric cams, scotch yokes, or cranks and connecting rods to convert rotary to linear motion. Each of these approaches have suffered from various drawbacks, both technical and economic.
The present invention overcomes shortcomings of the prior art by using a unique mechanism in an assembly which is both technically and economically efficient.